Rito
Rito Revolto was a former member of the Evil Space Aliens who has turned human. He was originally voiced by the late Bob Pappenbrook. Early days From Gamma Vile in the M-51 Galaxy, Rito was originally humanoid like his older sister, Rita. However, his skeletal appearance was revealed on her account since she wanted a nice little planet to take over. When he and their parents gave her a fire burning dragon instead, Rita was offended and used it to burn their family home and it lead to his current Skeletal appearance. Upon arrival, Lord Zedd was quite irritated with his appearance, including his stupidity in calling him "Ed" and often yelled at him to get his name right. He brought over the Vampirus egg along with the Tenga Warriors as his gift to Zedd and Rita. Rito got involved in schemes with Baboo and Squat that usually ends in failure and rare times successful. He also was involved with Goldar and they formed a friendship. Zeo Era After Rito and Goldar(having lost his wings) lost the Zeo Crystal, they also lost their memories and wandered around Angel Grove for a while. They soon encountered Bulk and Skull and agreed to be their servants in exchange for food and shelter. Soon after, Rita and Zedd managed to locate them and restored their memories. Most of the latter half of Zeo was spent with Goldar and Rito helping them regain their evil empire by using Louie Kaboom(a renegade robot they created) to control the Machine Empire, while Mondo is away. To do so he and Goldar have to launch him from Earth to avoid Machina(Mondo's wife) from tracing the robot back to them on their secret motorhome base. Though they succeeded, Rito subsequently lost the remote, earning him and Goldar, Zedd and Rita's wrath because this left them with no other way to control Kaboom. Their next attempts to recapture him with a magnet failed because Rito didn't know how to use the machine properly and instead gotten Detective Stone's beloved car. Eventually, Zedd and Rita grew tired of Rito's excuses and threw him long with Goldar out of their motorhome base. It was there, they witnessed a reunion between Gasket(Mondo and Machina's eldest son) with Archerina and the exiled Machina and Sprocket. Knowing that Gasket could pose a problem, Goldar and Rito scramble back to Zedd and Rita to inform them of what they saw. By the time, they returned, Rito discovered that Rita and Zedd have known about it. They also expressed their joy in the Rangers doing them a favor in getting rid of Louie Kaboom. Rito was last seen in the final episode driving away from the Machine Empire and laughing alongside Zedd, Rita and the others when the bomb destroyed the Machine Empire. After Turning Human After Zordon's Z-waves affected all of the villains, Rito(Grant McFarland), like Zedd and Rita, was turned into a human being. Since then, he had been close friends with Bulk and Skull. He accompanied Bulk and Professor Phenomenous to Terra Venture before they returned to earth. Rito got involved with Skull in hair-brained schemes to increase business in Bulkmeiers' Juice Bar. Most of the time, this results into failure either leading to Bulk having to come back to the juice bar and confronting both men or having Kimberly(Skull's wife) send Spike and Crystal to keep an eye on them. Rito has an infinity for motorcycles and an episode is seen with him and Skull repairing a motorcycle to help promote Bulkmeiers'. The motorcycle proved very useful in helping to boost business, which was the first time Bulk didn't get angry with the two men. Sometime later Rita and Zed visited Rito with their daughters, Madison and Vida. While spending time with his family, Rito discovered an abandoned baby near the motorcycle and later adopts her as his own. Category:Villains